


Princess isn't only a pet name

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: hello :) may i request an imagine where the reader is a lost princess and was taken by snoke when she was younger but ever since kylo killed snoke,, both of them uncover that secret. and can this please include lots of fluff!! thank you !!





	Princess isn't only a pet name

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I suck at fluff but I try, my friends, I try.

“Careful with your thoughts, girl” Snoke says as you put his drink on the table. “Remember I rescued you. You own me your life” he adds with emphasis.

“Yes, Supreme Leader, sorry” you bend your head avoiding looking at him and Kylo. All your life since you have memory you’ve been Snoke servant. He rescued you from a forgotten planet of people who traded with slaves. According to him, right now you would be dead or sick from the hard life of a slave, so you have to be grateful that he took pity on you.

Kylo just stares without saying anything, since he began to train under the command of Snoke he remembers you being here, always shy, always silent, always obedient. His teenager hormones made him have a crush for you, but he never had the chance to tell you. The farthest he got was to leave you small tokens behind his master. These gifts were always anonymous. Kylo is sure he hasn’t hear a lot words from you, just a few such as “yes”, “no”, “sorry” and “supreme leader”.

As he sees you leaves with silent steps he directs his attention back to his master again, there’s no point in giving you a second thought, you’re just a servant. Kylo isn’t even sure why Snoke has kept you all these years. A sense of disgust and jealously invades him when he tought that Snoke might be abusing you and treating you not only as a servant but as a bed warmer.

* * *

You feel your face burning when you go to your small room, it’s just a square with a tiny bed, a shelf to put your few belongings and the bathroom. After so many years, you’re used to Snoke humiliate you, it doesn’t even affect you anymore. But it’s a different story when he does it in front of his student. You don’t want to be full of yourself, but you can feel Kylo’s gaze nailed on you everytime you’re in the same room. It’s just a silly thought, who would look at someone like you? Especially someone as powerful as him?

You sit on your bed and open your shelf to take out a golden bracelet. It’s a simple thin bracelet made from gold, a few years ago someone left in the door of your room. You never found out who gave it you but it’s your most treasure belong. Too bad you can’t wear it outside from here, if Snoke sees you with it he’d rip it off from you and destroy it.

The truth is you hate Snoke, no matter how many times he repeats that you should be grateful to him you can’t. You didn’t ask to be saved, why do you owe him something? And it’s not that you have a great life, all you have done is serve him and endure his insults and mistreatment. You’ve also seen how merciless he can be with Kylo and the other people in general. You hate him, you’re sure of that.

* * *

You can feel how Snoke is more stressed by the way he treats you. The worse he treats you, the worse are things on the First Order. He can’t stop talking about some scavenger with the Force and Luke Skywalker. You have no idea who these persons might be, all your life you’ve been isolated from the galaxy.

A few days ago you were on his chambers, standing next to his throne, just waiting for any order he could think of. Kylo was there too, he looked so tired and upset, half of his face was covered in a wound and he had a purple eye. You felt sorry for him, you wish you could kiss his face until you make him smile. And then Snoke tortured him. As usual. You gasped when you saw how Snoke threw him across the room. It’s not fair. You’ve seen how hard he has trained and prepared all these years, he doesn’t deserve to be treated like this.

* * *

Another boring day at the orders of Snoke, you can see how anxious he is and you don’t even have the Force yourself. His squad of guards are making you nervous too, with their weird outfits and weapons. Your feet are getting sored for being stand up and you avoid to yawn.

You see how Kylo enters one more time but this time a girl is coming with him, he looks so proud and smug, jealously hits you. You’re observing Snoke’s usual torture being applied to this girl when suddenly everything turns into a disaster in less than ten seconds.

Kylo’s anger is evident, his fists clenched tight, then he looks at you in a way he’s never done before. It’s a look of assurance, like he’s trying to transmit you “everything is going to be fine, don’t be scared” but there’s no time to ponder on this because suddenly the room fills with the smell of burned skin. You look at your left and you gasp in shocked, you open your mouth in surprised as you see Snoke’s body split in two. Then a relentless fight starts between the guards and Kylo and the girl. You’re scared for your life so all you could think of is hide behind the throne.

You’re shaking, you don’t know if you should run as fast as you can or stay here until everything finishes. Then Kylo appears in your vision front, you’re sure he’s going to kill you too, because you’re just a nuisance, something useless. But he extends your hand to you and whispers “Please …” Please what? You don’t understand, the smoke is suffocating, clouding your thinking.

To your right you can see the girl escaping so you warn Kylo “She’s running away”.

He doesn’t even look at her, he lets his lightsaber fall on the floor and he gets closer to you. You whole body is trembling, what’s his plan? With one arm he grabs you by the waist and with the other one your face, he brings you to him roughly and crashes his lips against your mouth.

The kiss takes you by surprise and you almost hit yourself against the throne but then you respond to him, letting him hug you tighter and you tilt your head to the right. When his tongues opens your mouth and thrusts inside you feel like your heart is about to burst. He feels so good, he tastes delicious.

* * *

“All these years, you’ve been living here”? Kylo asks outraged. A few days before he told you that you were free, just because he was the one who murder Snoke it didn’t mean you became his servant. But all your life you’ve been living here, you have no money, no family, nowhere to go. You clung to Kylo asking him to not kick you out, in exchange he took you in his arms and promised you could stay with him as long as you want to and he’ll help you to find your family.

You nod, not sure if you did something wrong. This room and Snoke’s chambers are everything you’ve ever known.

“Take your things, you’re moving to better quarters” Kylo tells you, Snoke might be dead but the hate he still feels for him grows more at realizing how that bastard treated you.

You go to your shelf and take your bracelet, it’s the only thing you want to keep from here. Kylo takes it from your hand and look at it in awe “Did you keep it?”

“What?”

“I left this bracelet at your door years ago. And you still have it with you” Kylo eyes fills with joy and the crush he had for you when he was a teenager returns with all its strength.

“It was you?” you exclaim.

“It was me” Kylo takes your hand puts the bracelet around it. Then he leans down and kisses you.

* * *

“Supreme Leader, we found something” a lieutenant finds Kylo in his office. Since the day he made the promise to found your family, he assigned a complete squadron in his search.

“Tell me” Kylo stands up and goes to the screen where the lieutenant is already typing something.

“(Y/N)’s complete name is (Y/N) Drayen. She comes from the Drayen dynasty, known for being the rulers of the planet Dubrillion. Apparently she was kidnapped when she was four years old” a picture of you as a child appears on the screen. “Her parents looked for her everywhere, they even put a reward to whoever had information. They both died ten years ago. Dubrillion has been ruled by a council, waiting for the princess, the only heiress, to return”.

Pictures of your planet, your parents, your palace are distributed all over the screen. Kylo can’t believe it, Snoke kidnapped a princess and made her his maid for years just for the pleasure of provoking suffering.

“Supreme Leader?” the lieutenant inquiries when she sees Kylo is still in silent.

“Send all the pictures to my holopad. That will be all” he orders her before he leaves to go looking for you.

* * *

“Am I … a p-princess?” you think Kylo is playing some kind of joke at you. But the pictures don’t lie. You can see some of your features on both of your parents’ faces. It makes hugely sad you didn’t have the chance to meet them. They died without knowing what happened to their daughter.

“Yes, princess (Y/N) Drayen” he caresses your arm, the smile that was on your face when he told you he had information about your family was his reward. “I already called to Dubrillion. They didn’t take me seriously at first but after I showed them the proofs they told me they’ll have everything ready for your return in two days”.

“Two days ?!” you scream. Your life has been completely changed for good and Kylo was the responsible. But the only idea of being the princess of some planet makes you dizzy. “Kylo … I know you’re busy and all but will you come with me? I don’t think I can do it on my own”.

“You don’t even have to ask, princess” Kylo laughs, now “princess” isn’t only a pet name, it’s your title.

“How will I ever thank you?”

“A kiss is a good start” he smirks.

* * *

The whole planet of Dubrillion is beautiful, it’s full of seas with clean water, forest with exotic flowers and a big bright purple moon at nights. Its inhabitants are lovely people, the news that their princess would return after so many years was a reason to party in all places. Even the council looks wise and with good intentions, willing to teach you and help you to govern your planet in a fair and benevolent way. Kylo has been at your side all this time, you don’t feel like this planet is your home yet you’re getting used to the idea.

After a week, Kylo knows he needs to leave soon, his new position of Supreme Leader is calling him and with Hux loitering like a rabid dog, he can’t neglect it. The time you two spend together was short but perfect, seeing you so happy and surrounded by good people is a consolation for him, at last you’re having the life you deserve.

* * *

 

“You’re leaving?” your mouth into a pout as you see Kylo in his designated room packing. You have a whole planet to rule but all you could think of is him.

He’s about to say yes and explain that your time together unfortunately has come to an end when an idea pops in his mind. “You know, now that I’m Supreme Leader I need to appear as a respectable man, right?”

“Uh, yes. I suppose” you answer not very sure what that has to do with your question.

“So I’ll probably have to get married. With a princess, of course. The best of the best” he explains, leaving his suitcases for a moment and approaching you.

“A-a-are you asking me to …?” you gasp. Is he suggesting what you think?

“I know it’s rushed. But we have years of knowing each other and I’m sure I want to spend my life with you” he touches your cheek, the same hope he’s feeling he can see it in your eyes.

“Kylo …”

“Princess (Y/N), will you do me the honor to marry me?” he kneels in front of you taking your hands between his. He doesn’t have a ring with him right now, but who cares? You could have all the finest jewelry you want, but what you really desire it’s the love of this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
